


Like The Movies

by the-canary (siruru)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Flirting, Co-workers, Developing Relationship, F/M, Feelings, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Implied Relationships, Movie Reference, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Relationship, Reader-Insert, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Secret Crush, Silly, Unresolved Romantic Tension, chris evans references, develop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18004964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siruru/pseuds/the-canary
Summary: Gosh, there had to be a good reason why you were watching that one specific actor’s movies. Maybe, he reminded you for someone?





	Like The Movies

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @cordytriestowrite ‘s writing challenge. this is ridiculous and maybe a bit silly, but it was the only thing i really thought of when I picked my prompt. I hope you enjoyed it, though!
> 
> Prompt: “No, don’t pull the towel off!”
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated.

_“You know, I heard he got chosen for the new Cap movie?”_

_“Really? Isn’t that like the 90th one?”_

_“I mean, he does kinda look like him.”_

_“You would know,” Natasha pauses looking at you with a Cheshire cat smile, “I mean that’s why you like his movies, no?”_

* * *

You don’t mean for it to start the way it did, but one movie –late night after coming back from a mission from which you couldn’t catch sleep yet– turns into another and then another. You end up trying to catch a new one every once and a while, as you slowly make your way through all his filmography – they aren’t the greatest films but they keep your mind off of things once the daily Avengers training and missions were done with.

You certainly didn’t catch that he looked like a certain someone – until it was announced he was going to be the new  _Captain America_. It was then at Nat’s mention that you realized that your mistake, though you were certain that she had noticed it much earlier, and that’s when she started coming in for movie night as well, as embarrassing as it was in the beginning.

* * *

**Gifted - dir. Marc Webb**

“Well, he has the whole brooding loner down,” Natasha remarks with a shake of her head, as you have to stop yourself from spitting out your drink in that moment.

You hadn’t been with the Avengers prior to their split, but you had seen a bearded Steve Rogers on TV when his faction of the team had come back. It certainly did match the aura, in a certain way, of the mechanic fighting for custody of his niece. However, the Steve you knew now with polite smiles and morning greetings tried to kind to everyone, though he was still reckless –like the mechanic once more– when the mission was on.

“At least, he has that down then,” you remark of the actor as Nat nods as the uncle and niece reunite on screen.

* * *

**Scott Pilgrim vs. the World - Dir. Edgar Wright**

That eyebrow motion has you pausing the movie and laughing for a good twenty movies, as Nat chuckles just a little before getting up to get more snacks.

* * *

Steve wonders for a brief second while you suddenly find it harder to look at him when you’re either training or he greets you in the morning. It isn’t something that bothers him a lot, but it really goes against the pattern you have set up and just your personality in general as he has gotten to know you over the past year and a half.

Though it piques his interest more when you can’t seem to look at him without bursting into a fit of giggles, as Nat shakes her head and Sam is as equally confused.

* * *

**Snowpiercer - Dir. Bong Joon-ho**

It’s a much darker and emotional movie than you thought it was going to be and due to Nat being out on a mission with Sam and Tony, the feelings it leaves you with –what with your own personal background and ideals– has you waking up in the middle of the night looking for something to drink.

It doesn’t help much that Steve is sitting in the kitchenette, reading through some paperwork as you suddenly remember the ending to the film and the main character. You steel yourself for a moment with a deep breathe before taking a step into his line of vision, though you are sure that he already knows that you are there. Blue eyes watch you from the other side of the counter as you open the refrigerator and take out something to drink.

“You okay there?” you hear him question softly as you grab a cup, pour a drink and take down in one giant gulp before turning to look at him.

Longer blond hair and eyes that are still kind despite everything that he has gone through, Steve was a brave and compassionate man for all it was worth. Your face softens as you shake your head and give him a brief smile.

“Nightmares is all,” you explain and while you know Steve would be there for you in a heartbeat, but that isn’t what you needed right now, “I’ll be fine though.”

Steve doesn’t say anything else as you put the cup in the sink and wave goodbye. You go back into the dark hallway and you try not to dream of murderous trains and men with sad, blue eyes.

* * *

“You think this guy can play Steve?” Sam questions you and Nat on a lazier Sunday when there isn’t much to save in the world – for now.

Sam slides his phone over to the two of you, as Steve watches from afar – unsure of where this is going and still not quite used to the idea of movies being made after his life, even after learning of how many there had been already made since 1940. It was embarrassing, but seeing you and Natasha consider the idea was something completely different.

“Maybe,” is all Nat says as you shrug. Sam looks like he’s about to complain before you decide to add in your own question.

“How are they even gonna get him to play Steve from the 1940s though?”

It’s a little odd, but Steve can’t help but chuckle just a bit.   

* * *

**Playing It Cool - Dir. Justin Reardon**

“This is a really bad movie,” Natasha remarks as she watches the main character flirting with the main love interest in dinner, “His whole character is completely irredeemable.”

“Pretty much,” you state with a groan before throwing a piece of popcorn towards the screen. However, that doesn’t stop the two of you from finishing this trainwreck of a movie, if just to see how it all ends for the couple.

It was an all right ending for a sort of bad movie, but as credits roll the two of you can’t help but state:

“Definitely not Steve material,” you declare in almost unison before laughing, as a certain super soldier swears that his ears start burning in that exact moment as he walks into the living room to catch your little comments.

* * *

**Fantastic Four - Dir. Tim Story**

It’s the last film you’re supposed to watch and one of his most famous, namely due to the one shower scene. However, you had been stopped from being able to watch it this time around due to a last minute mission since most of the other Avengers were already gone, except for Sam and Steve. You were about to meet them in the jet when you hear it:

_“No, don’t pull the towel off!”_

You pause, unsure of what is going on to only to see a barely dressed Steve with his pants to his waist, through the upper part of the suit is missing as a towel hangs around his shoulders. You two look at each other for a good couple of minutes before F.R.I.D.A.Y reminds you that there is a mission that you are needed for. Steve gives you a bashful smile and while you’re about excuse yourself when he beats you to speaking first.

 _“Good luck and…”  i_ s all you can hear Steve says rather awkwardly, as you glance up to see twinkling blue eyes and a flushed face before he disappears into the hallways once more,  ** _“Flame on.”_**

You stand there dumbfounded for a second, realizing that Steve knew what you had been doing for quite some time now, which made you question if he knew the reasons behind it as well and wondering who put him in such a position. Though that was certainly a question for another time (along with your Annie the Nannie and Nat question), though you were happy to have a point of reference now.

You let out a laugh before going to your own room to prepare and when a certain film finally does come out, you tell Steve –much to his embarrassment– that a certain actor has nothing on him.

AN ORIGINAL POST MADE ON  **24TH FEBRUARY 201**


End file.
